A Cursed Wedding
by Sailor Tyffani
Summary: One-Shot It should be a happy day, no? Then, why is everyone crying...red tears? ( you may not understand what i am saying by this) R&R please!


ST: Hey! I needed to write something new... so ..ya...  
  
Ant: Will this one be sad also?  
  
ST: ...Maybe...  
  
Ant: ...i hope not...  
  
ST: You seem...sad? no...not yourself...  
  
Ant: It's a long story, i'll tell you after!  
  
ST: Ok.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
I dedicate this one-shot to my dear sister, who turned 20 last week!  
  
A Cursed Wedding  
  
As the wind went through her auburn-hair, she thought. She thought about how her life turned into hell. A nightmare, Sakura hopes it is.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and let her tears fell on her light pink wedding dress.  
  
"...I thought that after his death nobody else would die. I was wrong..." She whispered to herself.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
A sixteen years old Sakura is running back home.  
  
She enters the house and goes into her father's office.  
  
She knocks and waits...  
  
Her father doesn't answer.  
  
'Strange. He told me he would work home today!'Sakura thought.  
  
She opened the door and entered the office.  
  
Sakura screamed at the view she had before her.  
  
Her father was ...dead.  
  
It seemed that he had a heart-attack. He was up when he did have it and fell on the floor hurting his head on the desk on the way. Result: blood was surrounding him.  
  
Sakura started crying and quickly called an ambulance, hoping that they could still save him, but deep in her heart, she knew that nothing could help him now.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
That happened five years ago. After that day, she thought that nobody would die...Nobody...  
  
Well, the opposite happened...just a few hours ago.  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
"Sakura, are you ready??" asked an exited Tomoyo.  
  
' Whoah! I am getting married today! I can't believe it...!' Sakura thought.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a long strapless magenta dress. Sakura flowers were on the bottom of the dress. Her hair was curly and loose. She wore a little bit of make-up. A light red on her lips and white eyeshadow. ( AN: I don't like extravagant make-up. Only 'natural'. )  
  
Sakura wore a light pink plain dress. Her hair was up in a pony tail with blond highlights. She wore the same make-up as Tomoyo.  
  
"...Y-Yeah.." answered a nervous Sakura.  
  
She was exited and happy, but also nervous. Who wouldn't be at her wedding??  
  
"Ok, then, you walk down the aisle in two minutes!"  
  
"....Alrgith..."  
  
Hearing Tomoyo saying that, made her think about her dad. He was dead, so Touya walked her down the aisle.  
  
Tomoyo noticed the sad look on her bestfriend's face and quickly said: " Oh! I am really sorry for reminding you of that!!"  
  
"It's ok..don't worry." She put on a smile and sighted.  
  
Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and brought her at Touya. He smiled at her.  
  
"So, kaiju, it's your big day!"  
  
Sakura didn't reply, for she thought she would throw up if she opened her mouth.  
  
Tomoyo took her place behind Sakura. The raven-haired girl was Sakura's bridesmaid. Her flower girls were Touya's daughters.  
  
Soon, the music began and they started walking.  
  
( Ok, I really don't know what they say so, i'll skip to the I do part...? No actually. I'll skip to the kissing part! Sry!! But i don't know how to do it!!)  
  
The priest looked at Syaoran and Sakura and then said to the young man: " You may now kiss the bride!" He smiled and looked at them kiss.  
  
They walked out of the church and towards the limosine.  
  
They were all happy and talking about this and that, nobody expected what would happen.  
  
The conductor of the limosine was a little bit drunk, so naturally, he didn't have all his capacities.  
  
On the highway, he went on the wrong side exactly when a big and huge camion was there.  
  
The limosine made a flip in the air and landed on the 'head'.  
  
In the limosine nothing was heard.  
  
Police, ambulance quickly came.  
  
The only they say when they opened on of the back door of the limo was blood.  
  
Then, they heard a little groan.  
  
They turned their head towards the sound and saw Sakura looking desespartly around her, not believing what happened.  
  
The police helped Sakura out.  
  
After half an hour, they told Sakura that ...nobody else survived...  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
Now, here she was. Standing on a hill.  
  
Suddenly, an idea popped in her head.  
  
' Kero and Yue don't need me...They can take care of thereselves alone...' She thought.  
  
Then, she called her staff and summoned Sword.  
  
She looked at it, then at the city in front of her and whispered: "Goodbye everyone..."  
  
----------------------- ----------------------  
  
ST: Is it sad?  
  
Ant: ...Yes...  
  
ST: Why??  
  
Ant: -_- Everyone dies!!!  
  
ST: Oh! Right...hehe * nervous laugh* Anw! Please, review!!  
  
Bye-bye!  
  
Sailor-Tyffani/ Anthony 


End file.
